Heumilch
__INDEX__ Heumilchwirtschaft ist die ursprünglichste Form der Milchgewinnung. Dabei werden die Kühe im Lauf der Jahreszeiten gefüttert. Im Sommer bekommen sie Gräser und Kräuter, im Winter Heu und mineralstoffreichen Getreideschrot. Diese Wirtschaftsweise hat sich zum Teil noch in den Bergregionen erhalten. Während der Anteil von Heumilch an der gesamten Milchproduktion in Europa bei nur mehr drei Prozent liegt, beträgt er in Österreich 15 Prozent. Bezeichnung Heumilch stammt von Tieren (v.a. Kühen), die ausschließlich mit frischem Grünlandfutter, Heu und Getreide gefüttert werden. Man verzichtet bewusst auf die Fütterung von Silage und anderen gärenden Futtermitteln. Insbesondere langgereifte Hartkäse aus Rohmilch wie Emmentaler, Bergkäse, Parmesan, Gruyere, Comte und andere mehr, stellen die höchsten Anforderungen an die Milch, die früher silofreie oder hartkäsetaugliche Milch genannt wurde. Die Bezeichnung wurde von der ARGE Heumilch, einer Vereinigung von österreichischen Bauern, Milchverarbeitern und Vermarktern, im Jahre 2004 eingeführt. Es wurde genau definiert, unter welchen Bedingungen die Erzeugung durchzuführen ist und im sogenannten Heumilch-Regulativ Heumilch-Regulativ. Siehe http://www.heumilch.at/heumilch/heumilch-regulativ/ zusammengefasst. Die Einhaltung dieses Heumilch-Regulativs wird von unabhängigen, staatlich akkreditierten Stellen kontrolliert. ARGE Heumilch Die ARGE Heumilch Österreich wurde 2004 ins Leben gerufen und vereinigt mehr als 8.000 Heumilch-Bauern sowie rund 60 Hersteller in den Hauptproduktionsgebieten der Bundesländer Vorarlberg, Tirol, Salzburg, Oberösterreich und Steiermark. Die wichtigsten Ziele der ARGE sind die flächendeckende Erhaltung der Heumilchwirtschaft und die Unterstützung der kleinstrukturierten Molkereien und Käsereien, damit die Wertschöpfung erhöht werden kann und Arbeitsplätze gesichert werden. Als Obmann der ARGE fungiert der Salzburger Heumilchbauer Karl Neuhofer. Im Mittelpunkt der operativen Tätigkeiten der ARGE stehen Marketingaktivitäten in Österreich und internationalen Märkten wie Deutschland. Ende 2010 wurden die Marketingaktivitäten der ARGE Heumilch von der International Dairy Federation IDF in Auckland (Neuseeland) zur weltweit besten Milchwerbekampagne des Jahres 2010 gekürt. 2011 wurde die Kommunikation der ARGE Heumilch mit dem Staatspreis für Marketing ausgezeichnet, außerdem gewann die Heumilch für ihre Informationsoffensive im Rahmen des Staatspreises für PR in der Kategorie „Produkt- & Service-PR“. 2012 wurde der Gold-EFFIE in der Kategorie Konsumgüter Food/Beverages für besondere Werbeeffizienz und –kreativität an die ARGE vergeben. Heumilch-Regulativ Die österreichischen Heumilchbauern arbeiten nach dem Heumilch-Regulativ ''Heumilch-Regulativ. Siehe http://www.heumilch.at/heumilch/heumilch-regulativ/, das bereits im Jahr 2004 von den Mitgliedern der ARGE Heumilch Österreich beschlossen wurde und dessen Einhaltung von unabhängigen Stellen kontrolliert wird. Produkte mit dem Heumilch-Logo erfüllen diese Bestimmungen. Heumilch-Bauern aus Österreich verpflichten sich dabei, die Kriterien der ÖPUL-Maßnahme „Silageverzicht“ einzuhalten. Hinter dem Kürzel ÖPULÖsterreichisches Programm zur Förderung einer umweltgerechten, extensiven und den natürlichen Lebensraum schützenden Landwirtschaft''. Siehe Agrar-Umweltprogramm ÖPUL. Lebensministerium (Hrsg.): landnet.at steckt ein umfassendes Argrar-Umweltprogramm des österreichischen Lebensministeriums. Im Heumilch-Regulativ wird aufgelistet, welche Futtermittel in der Heumilch-Wirtschaft erlaubt und welche verboten sind: So darf weder Silofutter noch Feuchtheu oder Gärheu verfüttert werden. Auch die Verfütterung von Futtermitteln tierischen Ursprungs sowie von bedenklichen, industriellen Nebenprodukten ist verboten. Weiters gibt es klar festgelegte Düngebegrenzungen. Weder Klärschlamm noch Kompost aus kommunalen Aufbereitungsanlagen darf auf die Felder und Wiesen gebracht werden. Zwischen der Ausbringung des Düngers und der Nutzung der Futterflächen müssen mindestens drei Wochen vergehen. Darüber hinaus wird u. a auch die Zahl des Viehbesatzes geregelt, der Erhalt von Grünlandflächen sowie die Bewirtschaftung von Biodiversitätsflächen vorgeschrieben, um die Artenvielfalt der Pflanzen auf den landwirtschaftlichen Flächen zu fördern. Ein weiterer Eckpfeiler des Regulativs ist die Gentechnikfreiheit: Sämtliche Produkte der ARGE-Heumilch-Betriebe müssen kontrolliert gentechnikfrei hergestellt werden. Besonderheiten der Heumilch Die Fütterungsweise der Tiere hat einen Einfluss auf den Milchgeschmack. Futtermittel mit starkem Geruch wie Silage führen zu Verschlechterungen, eine naturbelassene Fütterung hingegen wirkt sich positiv auf den Geschmack von Milch aus.Tschager, E.; Zangerl, P.; Sebastiani, H.; Kneifel, W.; Lang, E.C., Legner, H. (1994) Organoleptische, technologische und ernährungsphysiologische Eigenschaften von Almmilch; Abschlussbericht AM 39/92; BAM RotholzMounchili, A.; Wichtel, J.J.; Bosset, J.O.; Dohoo, I.R.; Imhof, M.; Altieri, D.; Malli, S.; Stryhn, H., (2005); HS-SPME gas chromatographic characterization of volatile compounds in milk tainted with off-flavour; International Dairy Journal 15, 1203–1215Ginzinger, W.; Tschager, E. (1993) Einfluss der Fütterung auf die Qualität von Milch und Milchprodukten, Österreichisches Braunvieh 23, 4-6 Eine Studie der Universität für Bodenkultur Wien hat das Fettsäurespektrum von Heumilch und Standardmilch untersucht. Dabei konnte festgestellt werden, dass Heumilchprodukte aufgrund der natürlichen Fütterungsweise einen rund doppelt so hohen Wert an Omega-3-Fettsäuren und konjugierten Linolsäuren wie herkömmliche Milchprodukte aufweisen. Da die lebensnotwendigen Omega-3-Fettsäuren (mehrfach ungesättigte Fettsäuren) vom Körper nicht selbst produziert werden, sollten sie mit der Nahrung zugeführt werden.Schreiner, M.; Seiz, M.; Ginzinger W.; GfM Gesellschaft für Milchwissenschaft, Milchkonferenz 2011 BernWeiss,D.: Milch aus Gras – Milch mit Mehrwert für Verbraucher und Bauern Tagungsband: Der besondere Wert graslandbasierter Milch 08.11.2007; Forschungsanstalt Agroscope Liebefeld-Posieux ALP Außerdem enthält Heumilch fütterungsbedingt weniger Clostridien-Sporen (siehe Buttersäuregärung). Dadurch eignet sie sich besonders gut zur Käseherstellung, da Heumilch ohne Konservierungsmittel bzw. ohne mechanische Behandlung verarbeitet werden kann.Driehuis, F.: Silage and the safety and quality of dairy foods: a review (2012) Proceedings of the XVI International Silage Conference Hämeenlinna, Finland 2012Ginzinger, W., Eliskases-Lechner, F., Osl, F. (2001); Einfluss der Silage auf die Milch; Proceedings ALFA Jahrestagung 2001, 161 – 162 Heuwirtschaft ist eine ökologisch nachhaltige Landwirtschaftsweise und wirkt sich positiv auf die Biodiversität aus. Der Grund dafür ist die Nutzung von weniger ertragreichen Flächen wie Mager-, Trocken- und Feuchtwiesen. Außerdem wird bei der Heuwirtschaft ein bis zwei Mal weniger oft gemäht als bei konventioneller Landwirtschaft. Die Landschaftspflege der Bauern verhindert, dass der Wald auf die Wiesen, Weiden und Almen zurückkehrt. Außerdem wird die Bildung von sogenannten Blaiken verhindert – eine vor allem auf Almen weit verbreitete Form des Abrutschens großer Wiesenflächen. Heumilchwirtschaft schont auch wichtige Nahrungsressourcen für den Menschen wie Getreide, Soja und Mais, denn Wiederkäuer wie Kühe können zum Produzieren von Milch und Fleisch das lebensnotwendige Eiweiß direkt von den Weiden, Wiesen und Almen verwerten. Heumilch-Regionen In den Alpenregionen Österreichs hat die Alm- bzw. Alpwirtschaft lange Tradition. Der Erhalt der Almen oder Alpen wird durch die seit Generationen durchgeführte und bewährte Stufenbewirtschaftung garantiert. Um die Tiere ganzjährig zu versorgen, wird es im Sommer auf die Alm oder Alpe getrieben, während im Tal das Heu für den Winter geerntet wird. Die Bewirtschaftung gestaltet sich von Bundesland zu Bundesland verschieden. In Tirol zieht man vom Hof auf die Niederalm und von dort auf die Hochalm. In der Heumilchregion Zillertal findet man besonders steile Berghänge, die häufig in Handarbeit bewirtschaftet werden müssen. Im Bregenzerwald in Vorarlberg zieht man im Spätfrühling mit den Tieren vom im Tal gelegenen Hof zuerst auf eine Mittelalm, das Vorsäß, und im Juli dann weiter auf die Alpe. Diese Mobilität zwischen drei Höhenlagen ermöglicht es, dass die Tiere das ganze Jahr über mit Grünfutter und Heu gefüttert werden. Internationale Anerkennung findet diese Wirtschaftsweise z.B. dadurch, dass die Heumilch-Region Großes Walsertal zu einem UNESCO-Biosphärenpark ernannt wurde, in dem die Erhaltung der biologischen Vielfalt mit einer nachhaltigen Entwicklung einhergeht.UNESCO Biosphärenpark. Siehe 'http://www.grosseswalsertal.at/Biosph%C3%A4renpark/ Ebenso wurde die sogenannte Dreistufenlandwirtschaft im Bregenzerwald 2011 von der UNESCO in das nationale Verzeichnis des immateriellen Kulturerbes in Österreich aufgenommen.UNESCO Immateriellen Kulturerbes in Österreich. Siehe 'http://immaterielleskulturerbe.unesco.at/ Im Salzburger Seenland, Mondseeland und im Tennengau sind bis heute spezielle Mundart-Ausdrücke aus der Heuwirtschaft im täglichen Sprachgebrauch erhalten. So heißt die zweite Mahd des Jahres nach wie vor „Groa-mahd“, zum dritten Schnitt wird oft noch „Woad“ gesagt und zusammengerechte Heuhaufen nennt man „Heuschober“. Die Steiermark ist mit 2.245 Almen eines der almreichsten Bundesländer Österreichs. Rund um die Almwirtschaft haben sie zahlreiche Bräuche wie des Segnens entwickelt: Vor dem Almauftrieb gehen die Sennin und Bäuerin mit Weihwasser und geweihter Kerze von Kuh zu Kuh, um sie damit vor allem Unglück zu schützen. Produkte aus Heumilch Neben Trinkmilch werden aus Heumilch verschiedene Käsesorten, Joghurt, Topfen, Sahne, Sauerrahm, Buttermilch und Butter hergestellt. Das Käseangebot aus Heumilch umfasst Hart-, Schnitt-, Weich- und Sauerkäse sowie Ziegen- und Schafmilchkäse. Fünf österreichische Heumilchkäse tragen die EU-Herkunftsbezeichnung geschützter Ursprung - g.U., * Tiroler Bergkäse g.U. * Tiroler Almkäse / Tiroler Alpkäse g.U. * Tiroler Graukäse g.U. * Vorarlberger Bergkäse g.U. * Vorarlberger Alpkäse g.U. Weitere sind im Register der Traditionellen Lebensmittel des Lebensministeriums folgende Produkte als Kulturgut gelistet (und auch Leitprodukt einer Genussregion): * Kaiserwinkl Heumilchkäse, Tirol * Flachgauer Heumilchkäse, Salzburg * Tennengauer Almkäse, Salzburg * Jagdberger Heumilchkäse, Vorarlberg * Zillertaler Heumilchkäse, Tirol * Alpbacher Heumilchkäse, Tirol Heumilch in der Käseproduktion Aufgrund ihrer Zusammensetzung wird Heumilch bevorzugt zur Käseherstellung eingesetzt. Bei der Käseproduktion müssen aufgrund der Beschaffenheit von Heumilch keine Zusatzstoffe oder Konservierungsmittel eingesetzt werden, da der Wert an käsereischädlichen Clostridiensporen, welche Lochungs- und Geschmacksfehler verursachen können, sehr gering ist. Gerade für länger gereifte Käsesorten ist die Qualität der Milch besonders wichtig. Bestimmte Käsesorten wie österreichischer Emmentaler oder Berg- und Alpkäse dürfen laut Österreichischem Lebensmittelkodex ausschließlich aus Heumilch hergestellt werden. Weblinks * Heumilchregulativ – Vorschriften für silofreie Heumilch der ARGE Heumilch * www.heumilch.at Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Milch Kategorie:Marketing Kategorie:Land- und Forstwirtschaft (Österreich) Kategorie:Register der Traditionellen Lebensmittel